With All My Heart
is the eighth character song for Cure Sword which also appeared as an insert song in episode 40. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hitorikiri de fuan na yoru Uta wo kuchizusamu no Furuesōna kurayami demo Chikara ga waku kara Kotoba to onpu hitotsu hitotsu ga Maru de kiseki no kakera Hamingu sureba Sharara hirogaru Sore wa mirai e hibiku merodi Kokoro wo komete watashi wa utaou Koe wo todoketai haruka kanata made Ano hi no yō ni kibō tomosu Furēzu wo habatakasete Negai wo nosete asu mo utaou Daijina hito ga soko ni iru kagiri Kinō wo yori mo motto mabushī Sono egao ni mata aitai kara Isogashikute wasurete ita Kakegae no nai mono Min'na to ite omoi dashita Yasashī nukumori Bukiyō sugite sunao janakute Tōmawari suru tabi ni Ichiban hoshi ni Chikatta omoi Towa ni kawaru koto nai sutōrī Kokoro wo komete issho ni utaou Kon'na ni hiroi sekai no katasumi Afuredashita namida sae mo Itsu no hi ka kagayakasete Kotori saezuru haru no soyokaze Shiosai hakobu natsu no taiyō mo Hitomi no oku utsushi nagara Itōshisa wo zutto tsutaete yukou Kokoro wo komete watashi wa utaou Koe wo todoketai haruka kanata made Ano hi no yō ni kibō tomosu Furēzu wo habatakasete Negai wo nosete asu mo utaou Daijina hito ga soko ni iru kagiri Kinō wo yori mo motto mabushī Sono egao ni mata aitai kara |-|Kanji= ひとりきりで不安な夜 歌を口ずさむの 震えそうな暗闇でも チカラがわくから 言葉と音符ひとつひとつが まるで奇跡のかけら ハミングすれば シャララひろがる それは未来へ響くメロディ こころをこめて　わたしは唄おう 声を届けたい　はるか彼方まで あの日のように希望灯す フレーズを羽ばたかせて 願いをのせて　明日(あす)も唄おう 大事な人が　そこにいる限り 昨日よりも　もっとまぶしい その笑顔にまた逢いたいから 忙しくて忘れていた かけがえのないもの みんなといて想い出した やさしいぬくもり 不器用すぎて　素直じゃなくて 遠回りするたびに いちばん星に 誓った想い 永遠(とわ)に変わることないストーリー こころをこめて　一緒に唄おう こんなに広い世界の片隅 あふれだした涙さえも いつの日か輝かせて 小鳥さえずる　春のそよ風 潮騒はこぶ　夏の太陽も 瞳の奥映しながら 愛しさをずっと　伝えてゆこう こころをこめて　わたしは唄おう 声を届けたい　はるか彼方まで あの日のように希望灯す フレーズを羽ばたかせて 願いをのせて　明日(あす)も唄おう 大事な人が　そこにいる限り 昨日よりも　もっとまぶしい その笑顔にまた逢いたいから |-|English= All alone on an anxious night I am humming a song The darkness that seems to tremble I can feel the power within it Every word and every note are A piece of a miracle If you hum Spread your arms wide sharara That is the melody that rings to the future From my heart I will sing I want to send my voice to a faraway place As of that day hope turns The phrase is flapping its wings Carrying this wish I will sing tomorrow too As long as my precious person is here It will be more dazzling than yesterday I want to meet that smile again While I was busy I forgot Irreplaceable things I had remembered everyone's Warm kindness Being too clumsy and not honest Each time you take a circuitous route I thought you swore To the first star The story that will never change From my heart let's sing together Such a wide corner of the world Even the tears were overflowing Someday it will shine Birds tweet and the breeze of spring Carrying the sounds of the surf even for the sun of summer While the eyes reflect Back the love that will forever be told From my heart I will sing I want to send my voice to a faraway place As of that day hope turns The phrase is flapping its wings Carrying this wish I will sing tomorrow too As long as my precious person is here It will be more dazzling than yesterday I want to meet that smile again Audio Gallery Doremi DokiDoki Precure 40 1280x720 B2C0B3A8 mkv snapshot 17 51 2013 12 27 23 38 40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-22h39m55s215.png Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music